


The Little Family

by Sunniside_Skies



Category: Church (Short Film 2019)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunniside_Skies/pseuds/Sunniside_Skies
Summary: A bunch of oneshots surrounding a little adoptive family of 4!





	The Little Family

⭐️ 3rd POV ⭐️

The twins stood on their stools of wood, carefully chopping vegetables they would use to assemble the meal they would later hand to their adoptive family.

"..Ash?" The taller of the two asked, his soft voice hoarse from the laughing he had done earlier that day; the evening was already rolling in, not to mention the dark clouds following suite.

"Yes Iik?" The smaller would reply, carefully dropping some chopped potatoes into a bowl of cold water, cringing back, his nose scrunching, as water splashed from the bowl with an odd 'plOp' sound.

".. did you.. enjoy.. today?" Iiksha would ask, his soft blue eyes flicking up to meet his brother's fiery stare.

The two had been playing all day today; Haravon had woken them up early in the morning to go downstairs for an early morning hug before a quite-rowdy tickle fight broke out between Iikhsa and Haravon.

The fight ended up in a wheezing kit and a keeling-over adult who could barely hold his own head up from the exhausting task of trying to hold a squirming child down to have a laugh. The taller could remember Silvaesh and Ashkii watching on with large smiles; as they couldn't do much else but snicker.

"it was wonderful." Ashkii agreed, his tail swaying as he began to wash his paws, they only had to wait for the food to cook and then assemble it now.

"I personally loved playing hide and seek." He'd chortle, leaning on the wall.

~~

Sprinting down to the bottom of the garden, Silvaesh had ran into a bush, curling himself into the back corner of the leaves, covering his mouth to stifle his insistent giggles; he had watched the twins bolt upstairs, yet he didn't know into which room, and he knew he left Haravon at the front door; so it would take a while for any of them to be found.

On the opposite end of the story, Iikhsa and Ashkii had ran into their shared room, Ashkii had hid under Iikhsa's bed, curling into the back corner as to camouflage him and his dark fur against the shaded wood.

Iikhsa, otherwise, had chosen to dive into the upstairs bathroom; sprinting from his shared room, straight along the corridor, sliding into the bathroom before carefully shutting the door, jumping into a woven basket full of dirtied towels, sinking to the bottom and hiding beneath the fabrics.

Not long after that, Haravon had finished his counting and began his hunt for his children, his tail would sway as he smirked, looking to the kitchen area along the corridor, his eyes shining with excitement as he turned his gaze to the living room, bouncing on his paws over to the couch, leaning over and under to see if he could spy a stray tail flicking about.

Haravon hummed softly, looking out of the back door to check the garden once over. the garden consisted of a block of grass surrounded by scarce herbs and self-grown vegetables and fruits. "I'll look later." Haravon laughed; walking to the steps; cupping one clawed hand over his mouth before shouting; "Here I come!" As loud as he could, silently ascending the staircase.

As he broke the surface of the light-lacking corridor his blue eyes flicked to Silvaesh's door, seeing it was still locked made him frown; did he not come up here?

Haravon stepped into the corridor, looking down it. He'd advance forward, leaving Silvaesh's room alone before carefully opening his room door, it being right next to Silvaesh's made it convenient if the small child had a nightmare and needed to come to him.

Haravon thoughtfully paused, seeing the sky darkening out the window made him wonder whether or not he should check outside first.

'It'll be fine' he thought, silently swinging open the door and looking around his simple room, his gaze flicking from the old oak wardrobes the corner of the room to his large queen-sized bed in the center of the room, the bedding tidy and made showing no signs of tampering as he looked over the room once more; his wardrobe was much to tiny even for Ashkii or Silvaesh to fit. Let alone Iikhsa.

Letting out a sigh, Haravon's tail would flick in soft irritation as he turned on his paws, sliding back out from the room, making his way further down the corridor, reaching the two conjoined rooms where the twins stayed.

Entering the messy room, Haravon looked along the room, different articles of books piled in corners, taking up much of the space as the adult searched.

Haravon had stepped farther into the room, seeing the wardrobe left open gave him suspicions that he'd later debunk. His icy gaze had landed against the two darkened gaps under the twins' beds.

Smiling, Haravon knew the twins couldn't be far from each other for long; so where one was, the other was not far away.

Haravon bent down, into a crouch, before dropping to his knees next to Ashkii's bed (it being situated on the right side of the room). Haravon, reluctantly, pushed his ear to the floor, peeking under the bed, seeing nothing but dust bunnies and shadows.

Gently sighing, he'd look over to the left side of the room, his eyes widening to see a chunk of fur.

Haravon sweetly smiled, shuffling along the floor before laying on his side. "Ashkii." He'd chuckled, a warm smile growing on his features. "I found you, silly." He'd purr deeply, seeing those firey eyes staring back at him.

"D'aww.." the kit whined, slinking out from beneath the bed, brushing himself off, riding most of his fur from the dust and collected dirt beneath the bed. "Am I the first found?" He'd ask, disheartened.

"Unfortunately, yes, Dear. I'm still yet to find your brothers, want to help me look?" He'd hum, watching the middle child walk to a pile of books next to a rickety-looking bookshelf.

"That's okay." Ashkii mumbled, picking up a thick cooking book. "I'll get started on looking for a meal. You did say the first two found would cook dinner." He'd mutter thickly.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit then." Haravon smiled, brushing back the childs' hair, rubbing the growing horns before planting a sloppy kiss on his forehead, letting the hair go before walking back over to the door, waving to the boy before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Haravon sighed as he stepped into the hall, opening the ajar door to the bathroom, his paws making gentle taps as he looked around, his snowy fur reflecting oddly in the makeshift mirror. Haravon walked silently to the tub, looking inside it before walking to the wash-basket in the corner of the room, opening the lid and peering into it; checking for any movement at all.

Haravon smiled, seeing a dirt-brown cloth twitch before reaching down into the basket, mussing up the head of hair he felt. "Out you get; Iikhsa." He'd chuckled, retreating from the basket before walking to the bathroom door, watching the tall kits' head emerge from the basket, huffing.

"You were found second; you and Ashkii are making dinner today." He'd hummed playfully, exiting the bathroom.

Haravon sighed once more, his smile immediately fleeing as he walked back down along the corridor, bouncing down the stairs after his first son, bouncing on his paws to the back door; unlocking the it before slipping outside, padding to the center of the growing vegetables, scanning his gaze around to see if he could catch a glimpse of the fair-furred child.

"Silvaesh?" He'd called quietly, his voice echoing in the small area as he began to look up and over the vegetables.

Haravon had continued his little search, coming up inconclusive made him frown as he walked to the hedge surrounding the garden, using his clawed hands to part the leaves and intertwined branches to peek into the greens.

Haravon made his way around the garden, approaching the corner where the final child sat, barely awake from waiting so long for the adult to find his Siblings.

Haravon, finally making his way around to the bush, right around where Silvaesh had situated himself, carefully dug into the greenery, spying the snow-white fur.

"Hello, Esh." he'd purr softly, reaching into the bush and hooking the 9 year-old under the arms, lifting him into his chest, holding an arm under his backside as so to secure him against his chest.

"Hello, Dad" He'd given a lopsided smile, barely lucid after waiting the elongated amount of time for his adoptive father to collect him.

Haravon laughed heartily, bouncing the kit on his hip. "Come on, let's go upstairs and have a nap while your brothers get ready for tea." He'd hummed, walking back inside of the humble home, hopping down the corridor and ascending the staircase, Silvaesh barely awake, his miniscule body pushed flush against Haravon's chest, his thin arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Boys; you can start making tea now; Silvaesh and me are going for a nap." He'd hum absently as he made his way to the second floor, moving swiftly to his room, opening it and shutting it immediately after he entered, tiredness moving his limbs as he wasted no time as to listening to the twins response before flopping into the bed, pulling the blanket over him and his kit, hugging him tight as he, almost instantaneously, fell asleep.

~~~~

⚡️ BANG! ⚡️

The thunder slapped loudly in the distance, making Iikhsa flinch heavily, falling off the stool he'd been previously stood on, landing on his backside.

"You alright??" His brother asked, concern laced his voice as he quickly turned off the cooking appliances they'd been using, rain thundering loudly against the windows as he worked.

Iikhsa hissed an affirmative, not wanting his brother to worry as he pushed himself up off the floor, his backside aching from the sudden impact.

Ashkii helped his shaking brother to his paws, Iikhsa's head darting side-to-side, his eyes wide, as another thunder banged.

Ashkii held his brothers hand tightly, and led the younger through the lower floor of thehouse and up the stairs, Iikhsa draggEd silently behind as Ashkii carefully opened the door to Haravon's bedroom and met the sight of Silvaesh tucked tightly into Haravon's side, his shoulders shaking as Haravon gently patted his back, the blue-eyed adult looking up to meet the gaze of the only 'normal' kit in the family. 

"Ash? What's up?" He'd hummed, patting the free space on the bed next to him.

"Iikhsa's scared." He'd explained softly, his tail swayed calmly, he found thunderstorms oddly calming.

"I am no-" The boy got cut off from a loud crash sound, lighting up the room in a bright white flare; startling the poor boy; eliciting a yelp to rip from his throat, ripping his hand from his brothers grasp before backing in on himself, bending himself in half from the waist, crouching down to make himself seem smaller, his sharp claws digging into his upper arms, them being crossed protectively over his chest.

"Iikhsa, honey, come here.." haravon had whispered, holding out his hand, his other arm wrapped around the eldest child, restricting his movements.

Iikhsa hissed, reluctantly making his way nearer to the bed, his eyes flicking over Haravon's hand, giving it a suspicious stare before making it his own accord to hop onto the bed, completely disregarding the hand being offered to him.

Ashkii had shuffled to the other side, putting his arms around his reading-buddies shoulders, patting them comfortingly as Haravon pulled an unwilling, and thrashing, Iikhsa into his arms.

"Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do," Haravon had whispered, placing Iikhsa's head on his shoulder, whispering the song into his ear, running his clawed fingers through Iikhsa's curls.

Iikhsa heaved a sob; he didn't think Haravon would sing the song his mother previously had.

"I'm half cra-zy, all for the love of you," Haravon sung, his voice soft as he began to lay down, holding iikhsa against him as he wrapped his extra arm around his other two children.

"It won't be a stylish marriage, I can't afford a carriage. But you'd look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle built for two." He'd finished quickly, the soothing pattering of rain lulling the room to rest, he shuffled an asleep Iikhsas head to his chest, hugging the other two into his other side, knowing it would be a long night ahead for the tallest and smallest of the family.

"goodnight; my little monsters." He had chuckled before closing his eyes and falling back asleep.


End file.
